


Grieving

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has lost his dog and he is grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of dealing with the fact that my corgi will probably go to heaven in the next month or so. All thoughts are mine and I do apologize if anyone is upset with how I have dealt with this. I am sorry.

The air spoke of sadness, practically screaming of unhappiness in hushed tones. A sound of stifled sobs whispered from a bedroom, where a young man was hunched into a ball, clutching a small collar in his hands. His body rocked back and forth, breath coming only in shallow gasps, his emotions too overwhelming for him to control them. He was completely in their grasp and nothing could break their grasp.

Changmin felt long streams of tears down his face, some dropping down to stain the duvet below him, while others dotted the red collar. A lone dog tag read "Mang Dong", signalling the identity of the former owner. The red was faded in the spots where it had been exposed to the sunlight and a rather potent smell of the dog permeated the collar. To anyone but Changmin, the smell would have been slightly repugnant in the fact that it overwhelmed any scents close to it, but Changmin bore comfort in it. If he could no longer bury his nose in her fur, than the collar was the closest he could get.

In the kitchen, a careful pile of her things were arranged in the corner closest to the front door. The apartment looked empty, bereft of the tiny white bundle of fur that ruled it completely. Even her things, simple and not overly ostentatious, had added to the decorations. It is amazing of how much a beloved pet can add to the atmosphere of a home, whatever that pet might be and wherever the person might call home.

This was the atmosphere that Yunho was exposed to as he cautiously entered Changmin's abode. He had been called by the younger's mother who was worried about her son, who had left a rather terse message relating Mang Dong's death. There had been such a lack of emotion that his attentive mother knew he needed someone to lean on. Who better than the person who had loved the little dog almost as much as Changmin himself?

The 28 year old stopped to take off his shoes and was struck by the pile in the kitchen. He bent down to look at the things, and unbeknownst to him, tears rose to his eyes. Such a simple thing told him so much about the suffering that was currently being borne by his younger friend. A long finger stroked the fur covered dog bed, a favorite of Mang Dong that had been dragged around to follow her master whenever he was at home. One end was stretched out, little teeth marks evident, belying the relationship between the human and his dog.

Yunho rose and wandered the apartment that was as familiar to him as his own. He noted the emptiness and spent a few seconds reliving the way it used to be in his mind. A rather loud sob ripped through the silence in that moment, and Yunho was dragged back to the present, where he hurried to find Changmin. He came upon the bundle on the bed, only recognizable by the color of his hair, and the over-sized sweatshirt that denoted Changmin's need for comfort.

"Chami. Chami." was all that left the elder's mouth as he crossed to bed, and knelt so that he was at face level with the boy on the bed. The bundle shifted to reveal a small section of Changmin's face, covered in tears and badly in need of a tissue.

"She's gone Yunho." was choked out, more tears threatening to over-spill. Bambi eyes that typically held a glint of teasing were now red and somber. There was nothing Yunho could do, as his own throat was clenched tight to prevent any tears of his own, but stroke the bundle. "She's gone...she's gone" was echoed again as Changmin pressed his face into the collar that was still at the mercy of his hands.

It struck Yunho that Changmin loved too much. On the outside, he was typically considered to be cold, only enjoying teasing those around him. Once you knew him, however, he went out of his way to be your friend. Nothing was to big or too much work. If he liked you, you were worth it. Mang Dong was his companion, and he spoiled her rotten. With her gone, a piece of his large heart had withered and died.

A few more broken sobs came from the bed, and Yunho heaved himself to his feet and curled around the bundle, his right arm clutching the boy to him. Changmin shuffled awkwardly (its hard to shuffle as a bundle without being awkward) and curled into the welcoming warmth, his face hidden in the curve between Yunho's shoulder and the bed.

"At least she isn't suffering anymore Chami. She is probably running around in puppy heaven, telling all the dogs what to do. Even if they are three times her size. She is happy." Both men chuckled quietly at the thought of the bossy little dog doing what she did best. Changmin used to laugh until he cried when Mang Dong bossed Taepoong around (which occurred pretty often when they were together).

"I miss her hyung." Yunho squeezed him tighter, pressing his face into the soft, disarrayed curls. "I know Chami. I know. She will be missed." They stayed like that for awhile, until the human bundle was hungry.

There really is no proper way to grieve for the lost of a loved one, be that human or animal. You do whatever feels right. For Changmin, that process included keeping Mang Dong's collar in sight and reminiscing about her with the people that had loved her best. Yunho was always nearby for this, and when Changmin started to make mention of getting another dog, he was delighted. "I need another tiny terror in my life. I have been feeling bereft." he noted to Kyuhyun, who promptly laughed his ass off.


End file.
